Deception
by Shaolin-Zuki
Summary: WARNING: This story contains things that even teenagers might find hard to read. It contains Rape, Beatings, Vulgar language, and Extreme use of violence. My OC x My OC. This story is meant to have a Moral. Some things, are not as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

Deception: A short Inuyasha Fanfiction.+

I remember running. I ran from that place, that illusion. I ran and ran until Death was clawing at my soul, and even then I ran. It was not until I was knocked unconscious that I was finally stopped. Unwillingly, however, as I would have run straight through the afterlife if I could. Treachery, deception, when pure becomes impure and the mind cannot decipher between good and evil anymore. That is what happened to me. I didn't know who to trust, I didn't know who had pure intentions and who had intentions to return me to that place.

It started out on the simplest of mornings, yet as simple as a morning could seem It was, as this whole story is based upon, deception. I awoke early in the morning as I always did, in my small hut a short distance from the rest of the village. I lived out here because me and my horse, Kirin, were responsible for bringing fresh cold crisp water to the village each morning, lots of it. Because of this I was quite strong. I woke up, and was already partly dressed. I only needed to slip on my Hakama and special sandals, tie my short hair back in a small bun, then head out. It was cold, as always, and there was a light mist, as always. Kirin was already standing by the cart with the empty buckets and waiting. I strapped him up and then we were off. The path was worn down so it was smooth. The reason why I wore special sandals was so I wouldn't slip on the rocks and fall into the stream. I'd done it many times before, and had almost gotten someone else killed in the process. My sandals were "special" because a traveller had suggested I put ropes on the bottom so it would grip better than a flat sandal. A wise idea, as it has helped greatly.

When we arrived at the river, I was glad to see the same clear water sparkling with the morning light that peeked through the branches. Kirin waited by the small bridge while I took four buckets at a time, and brought them. There was a rope tied to the bridge with a small hook on it. I attached the hook to the bucket handle, then tossed it into the river. When it was full I would pull it back and repeat that. This method helped me not to fall in trying to grab it. It's hard work, but someone has to do it. Everyone else is either too elderly, too young, out to war or too much of a woman. I'm a woman, like them, though I still can't talk them into helping. Ah well, at least Kirin helps me out. There were only 30 buckets, and with quick work I managed to fill them all in about an hour. Once they were back on the cart, Kirin went back to the village with me. I stood in the back to catch any buckets that might fall off or spill. Every morning, every morning. When I returned, though, and the buckets were unloaded to different residences, I headed over to the grilled eel and Sake house. A small establishment that offered an assortment of nourishment, despite it's name.

"Hana! I saved a spot for you, come have a bite to eat." called Hiro, the owner of the place. He was a large man, and had a full bushy black beard, and he was a very large man as well. He treated me often like his daughter, since his son perished in battle.

"Was the work hard today, Hanaaaa?" Someone else in the establishment had asked me.

"Of course, But I grow stronger every day. I'm even willing to bet double the work that I'm stronger than you men!" I grinned at them. They all bust up into laughter...But everyone knew it was true. Hehe.

So, I ate some grilled eel, and I drank some Sake, and I talked and laughed with them. At one point they got so drunk and I got so happy that we all ended up singing a hunting song, locking arms around each other's necks in wrestling. "Hantoooo Hantoooo, Kari Han gyou Kitsune, gyou Oni, gyou waifu, Mugoi! Kaeri honba jikangai tame atatakai nomimono ken sesshoku! Nemuri kigen ken hanto mou! (Hunt Hunt, Hunting party seek fox, seek demon, seek wives! Return home late to warm drink and sesshoku! Sleep rise and hunt again!)" It was something I often sang while I helped around the village, only because I didn't know any other songs with words to them. Then, come about noon, I was given a piece of parchment with a list of items on it, as well as a wagon and an extra horse, since Kirin alone could not pull the items back. The items on the parchment were things that the village was short of, that we needed. The next village over had plenty to spare, so I was being sent there to borrow some. I was given an extra pair of clothes, as well as some supplies and money and items to barter with.

And then, speaking my goodbyes, I was off. It would take a day or two to get to the next village over. I was looking forward to the trip because I hadn't left the village in a year or two, there was so much I had missed, it was amazing. I passed by a good number of people, and at one point I was stopped by a farmer and I was able to buy some crop early before I got to the village. But soon after, I was stopped by a few pillars of smoke in a nearby field. I knew I should have stopped...I should have just continued on. I could feel the Dreaded Omen, there was a single black cloud in the sky hanging right over me.

I went.

I turned the horses off of the road, onto a less-travelled path. The road was bumpy so the cart creaked and clattered as we went. I made the horses go slower to cease this noise, but it didn't help much. Then, I stopped at the first fire. The field had been lit on fire in a few places. It was a damn good thing there wasn't any wind, because it could spread to the forest. With luck, the only thing that would catch fire would be this field. I tucked a wakizashi into my Haori, and I stepped off of the cart and progressed through the field. It was void of people, as far as I knew...but--Oh, god, That's when I smelled that stench. It was the familiar stink of death and I gagged at the intensity of it, slapping a hand over my nose and mouth.

Then, as if it wasn't worse already, I tripped over the slain body of a Samurai. His armor had been cut right through by...Well, It looked like claw marks. I shuddered, arms and shoulders shaking at the sight of the decapitated body. I couldn't help myself, and I felt my throat rumble as I screamed. It lasted a good 5 seconds or so, and afterwards I sat there on the bloodied ground and panted. Only moments after, I heard the horses neigh, then gurgle, then thud. I knew right away they had been killed, so I slowly--SLOWLY--stood up. My heart was in my throat and my lungs were gasping for air. As I stood up, that was the first time I saw him.

_Him._

He was standing by the cart, both Kirin and the other horse lay slain on the ground, their necks slashed open. And he was standing there, looking merciless as ever. He had short black hair, as I did, and he had black lines coming from his eyes, and wrapped around his neck. His hair hid his eyes at first, but then, he looked straight at me. I froze, a look of horror coming onto my face. I...I couldn't move. I was scared, yes, but that wasn't it. Someone was holding my legs, my arms, and two arms were wrapped around my waist in a sexual manner. Long, pale, cold arms. I couldn't see behind me, though I knew that this pers--..No, that this demon was in league with the man who had killed the horses.

"Makaitsume...Can I kill this one? You killed her horsesssssssssss..." the one behind me hissed, a long tongue tasting my neck. I grunted, closing one eye and tilting my head as he dragged his tongue up my face, ending the trail at my temple and laughing in a sinister tone.

Makai, as I had heard his Allie call him, grinned, bringing his metal claws to his mouth and licking the blood from the blades. He had a set of metal claws on each hand, five blades per claw. He was wearing shoulder armor of black in which the ends twisted up, and a chest and back plate on his torso over his dark Violette Haori. He also wore two more plates on his waist to cover his hips and legs over his red Hakama, which were tucked into sleek black boots. He had a set of throwing knives hanging from his waist as well. He smirked, lowering his blades.

"No...She's mine, Hihebi." he replied, and began to walk towards us.

Hihebi, the one behind me, lowered his head next to mine and I could see his face had intricate markings as Makai did, except Hihebi's were red, not black. He had pure white hair that was cut short, although a little longer than Makai's, and it was messier. His pupils were small, only two slits, I took note. He had six arms. Two came from his back and were longer than the others, then came his normal arms which were the ones around my waist, and then the ones holding my legs were coming from his waist. As he moved behind me again, however, I felt his two main arms moving. I whimpered slightly, one was snaking into my Haori, and the other into my Hakama. I knew he had sexual intentions for me, and I thrashed as much as I could, but his grip was so strong I could hardly move!

Then, surprisingly, one of Makai's throwing daggers hit Hihebi square between the eyes. He choked, all arms released as he screamed and thrashed around. I wasted no time, and I fled! What else could I do? I heard Hihebi shouting curses at Makai as I dashed through the field and hurdled over bodies, past fires.

"DAMN YOU MAKAI!! SHE'S GETTING AWAY, THAT HURT!" Hihebi screamed at Makai in rage. Makai, however, was already on my trail, although I was unaware. He was a demon too, I suppose, because he caught up to me in no time. He was letting me run though...He could have caught me yet he was slowing down just for the chase. I was just at the border where the field melted into the forest when suddenly, I had the wind knocked out of me. I was pinned to the ground, a boot on my back.

"Not so fast, Wench." Makai growled, and then chuckled. His voice sounded a bit hoarser than it had been a moment ago. I was in a daze, I couldn't move all too well, I wasn't getting enough air!

"Ca--can...ca--.." I gasped, wheezing. He picked me up by the back of my Haori, and slammed me up against a tree. This time I hit my head, so I was further dazed and dizzy. I waved a hand and attempted to push him again but all I really did was pat him. I could see him smirking at me, but I couldn't do anything about it. My head pounded and ached like I had just been kicked in the head--I couldn't speak--I was as useful as a potato!

I heard the dull thunk as he stabbed the tree just next to my head with his claws, on either side, sliding his hands out of the grips. He had his knee pinned between my legs and moved it up, lifting me from the ground. I felt as he tossed my Wakizashi--my protection--away from me and began to make quick work of my Hakama.

He was going to take my _virginity._

He did it, and my Hakama slipped to my feet. At the same time, he crushed his lips roughly, painfully against mine, his tongue snaking into my mouth. I could only give a slight groan in protest as his tongue circled mine. While that was going on, his hand was now rubbing me..down there. I was so ashamed, but I WAS being turned on by his actions. It was my bodies reaction, not mine. He groped my breast and ran his thumb over my nipple while his other hand rubbed my clit, faster, faster and faster. Then, eventually, his fingers ran down and he lifted me higher up the tree a little by hooking his fingers into my vagina. It hurt, it really did, and I whimpered at the pain. I was now beginning to gain my conciousness a bit. He jammed his fingers deep down inside of me as I glared at him, and I saw him smirk up at me.

"Well...A virgin...Who would have guessed." he chuckled, moving his fingers inside me.

No. NO. I would NOT be taken like this!! In a burst of energy, I sobered up and my hands ripped one of his claws out. His face turned to one of surprise--and anger--before I slashed his face open with his own weapon. He dropped me, stumbling back, holding his face and growling. I saw his pupils had grown to the side of a head of a pin, directed at me. I grabbed my Hakama, and tied them around my waist again as I dashed through the forest, panting and nearly in tears. I was still blushing!

"Yyyooouuuu WENCH!!" I heard Hihebi shout from behind me, and he leaped from the treetops, aiming for me. I hadn't even noticed that he had been following! I managed to duck out of the way, and I screamed again,

"HELP!! PLEASE HELP!" Praying that someone would hear me. Oh, god, Please hear me! I came across the main road again soon, and by sheer, pure luck, I managed to find someone. He was...A Samurai!!

"Help!! God please help me!" I shouted at him, stumbling and trying to keep my Hakama from falling again. I had burst into tears at this point. He turned around, giving a grunt of surprise and running towards me, raising his mask above his head.

"Hey!" he shouted. When we finally met, I couldn't help but fall to my knees in front of him, and he drew his sword, looking down at me.

"What's going on here? Who are you?" he questioned aggressively. I sobbed, looking up at him. My hair had come out of it's binding so it bushed around my face.

"Plea-please! Two demons chasing me! Oh pl--...Ca...AHHHHH!" I was abruptly cut off when the Samurai's head was literally ripped off and thrown from his body. I screamed as it fell beside me, and as his sword cut my leg. There I could see Makai standing over me, a look of anger on his face. My whole body was shaking now, I couldn't--I couldn't move. I just stared, that is, until he raised a foot and kicked my head, knocking me out in one fell swoop. The last thing I saw was him taking something out of his Haori, and his friend the snake demon was running up beside him. 

(End chapter 1.)


	2. Chapter 2

----Things aren't as they seem, are they?---

When I awoke next, the first thing I noticed was that I was moving, and it wasn't doing a single bit of good for my aching head. In a rhythm, up and down, a slight bouncing. I moaned softly and placed a hand on my head, opening my eyes a bit. I turned my head to look around, squinting my eyes softly as I saw the forest, the road. I turned my head again, and frowned slightly, eyes focusing on a dark Violette fabric under black chest armor, and that made the clinking sound make sense. My face turned to grave horror, and My gaze shot up to the man carrying me. I was stunned. He...didn't look like he did before. My eyes quivered in fear, and my arms and hands were shaking again as I let out the smallest of whimpers. Makai looked down at me, no markings on his face or neck. His hair was still the same and his eyes were no longer a burnt red, they were a calm yellow. He smiled at me, and stopped walking.

"Oh, you're awake then?"

I...I was speechless, literally, so I just nodded silently. He chuckled quietly, and looked back at the road.

"Good, I was afraid you were going to be asleep all day." He said to me. I was completely confused. I glanced at one of his hands at my knees, and the other on my stomach just beneath my waist, he was carrying me bridal-style. I couldn't help but blush, and I hugged my (almost) white Haori closer around me. I felt violated after what had happened, but...I didn't feel taken. No, I still had my virginity. I gave a soft moan and looked up at him again, before glancing to his friend, Hihebi. Hihebi, too, looked normal. Only one set of arms, and he was wearing a White Haori as well, and a pair of Violette Hakama. He had bamboo plates for his armor, in long diamond-shape strips covering his legs and clanking lightly with each step. He had a Katana at his side, and he didn't have marks on his face either. His eyes were normal, and blue. He paused when Makai paused, and walked when Makai walked.

As we all passed someone, they nodded to use and the two of them nodded back. Hihebi chuckled, smiling and glancing over at me.

"So. What are you going to do with her? Kill her when we get back?" Hihebi asked. I gained a disturbed look on my face, gaze snapping up to Makai, who was grinning down at me.

"No...I'm going to keep her for myself. She was the first one to fight back, I like her." he mentioned. I began to hyperventilate, and I knew I was not out of trouble yet. Far from it. So, I struggled a little, pressing on his chest and, weakly because moving too fast made me dizzy, I was trying to make him let me go. He smirked, and chuckled as his strong arms held me closer.

"You aren't going anywhere. I told you, you're mine. You'll be my pet for as long as you live." He said in a sinister voice. Hihebi hissed, smirking at me as well.

"We take turnsss...yes?" he asked, massaging one of my bare feet. Makai laughed a bit louder this time and nodded.

"Yes, but you don't take her virginity, I do. You can do anything you want to her after that." he said, looking ahead. As someone else passed, they gained the same innocent expressions. I looked completely horrified, and all I could do was give a "Help me..." look at the person.

_They ignored it._

I felt like I died a little inside. I could have fought, but I probably would have lost my life. I knew that until I was given an opportunity to leave, I would be their slave, their pet and have god knows what done to me. It was just approaching nightfall. We had just arrived at what I can only assume was where they chose to camp, which was inside a dark, dank cave. There was a padding of blankets in the very back as a bed. Makai walked to it and set me down on the bed, then smirked. His hair flared up so it looked a bit wilder, and his markings faded back while his eyes turned from yellow to red. Hihebi groaned, stretching his arms while two more popped from his back, and from his waist. His pupils became slit again, and his long tongue snaked out of his mouth in a perverted grin.

He removed his bamboo armor and sat down by a fire that had gone out. He crossed his legs, his lower set of arms across his stomach, his upper arms behind his head, and one of his middle arms rest in his lap while the other he cupped around his mouth to make an "O" shape. He breathed in, and I heard a faint rumbling before fire shot from his mouth! It lit the charred remains of wood, and when he finished he tossed some more wood on.

"Ehhh, Makai, What'll we do for dinner?" Hihebi asked, coughing a little from flame-indigestion. Makai slipped his claws back on, slipping out of the cave.

"I'll go catch something now--"

"Nn!" I interrupted, but then shuddered, putting both hands over my mouth and scooting a few inches away from them when both of their gazes were turned towards me.

Makai's in curiosity, and Hihebi's in that perverted smirk. Makai just frowned, leaving the cave. 'N-no, no don't...Don't leave me alone with him...' I though, eyes glued to Hihebi. Hihebi stood up and began walking towards me.

"So, What was that, Hmm? Don't like my company?" he asked, smirking. He seemed to take pride in the fact that I was completely terrified because of him. Personally, right now, I liked the presence of Makai the murderer than Hihebi the Harmer.

Hihebi made his way to the bed, and he kneeled down on it, slowly crawling towards me on four hands, the other two reaching for me as he chuckled quietly.

"Come on. We'll have some fun...I'll even take that annoying burden of being a virgin off your shoulders, but we won't tell Makai, will we?" He said quietly, then laughed viciously when he grabbed me, and I squeaked and kicked my legs. Hihebi flipped his white hair out of his face and approached farther on me. He managed to work himself past my torrent of legs and using his lower hands, he wedged my legs open. His upper arms kept my legs still, and his middle arms were free to roam. I growled at him, turning my head left and right.

"No, NO! Let me go!" I pleaded.

Hihebi opened my Haori, and he seemed to have a love for fabric because rather than tear it off, he worked it over my arms and off my body. From there, he ran his tongue over my breasts, chuckling quietly now and then. I groaned quietly, whimpering and giving the occasional thrash.

"Yesssssss, Keep fighting wench, that makes me feel goooood." he laughed, licking from by breasts to my neck, then to my face and finally into my mouth. When he forced a kiss on me, his tongue was so long that I gagged on it when it entered my throat. He was one of the sickest people I had ever met, everything I did to resist and everything my body rejected turned him on! His hands had slipped into my Hakama the moment he got my haori off. He was rubbing me, one hand massaging my thighs and the other, his fingers were moving in and out of me.

At one point, he did something down there that made me give a small helpless moan, I couldn't help it! I was just plain sickened that I was reacting like this to THIS guy. He gave a lustful groan at this. He took the tip of his sharp claws, and gently scratched the tip of the thing that made me a virgin. It was painful, and I whimpered, tears beading at the corners of my eyes. He licked the tears from my eyes and removed his fingers, holding them close to my face.

"Mmmmm, you feel good." he muttered quietly. I just couldn't hold it back anymore, and I choked out a sob, though my tears wouldn't show themselves.

The next thing I heard was a thud as something heavy was dropped to the ground, and Hihebi hissed as he was grabbed, pulled off of me and thrown clear across the gave, hitting the rock wall with a dazed groan. I didn't think twice, I sobbed again and hugged Makai's leg, shuddering. I had my eyes closed and was crying, tears streaming now, not bothering to look at him, I was just so glad that he was here now. God knows how far Hihebi would have taken it. Makai was staring at me with a small frown, and he kicked me off, and I stumbled onto the bedding. I scooped up my Haori and clutched it to my chest, and I silently cried in the corner alone. Hihebi recovered quickly from the toss, and silently moved to sit by the fire. The one time I did look at him, though, he was licking his fingers and leering at me with a, 'That's alright, I'll get you later.' look. I don't think I'd ever cried so hard in my life. I wasn't loud though, I cried hard, but silently. I didn't want to give them a reason to hurt me in any way.

Makai made quick work of the wolf he had caught, slicing the fur off of it and slicing the meat into portions. Hihebi shoved the slices onto his sword and held it over the fire to cook. My crying had only lasted for a small while, I stopped before I received a headache, that was the last thing I needed. After I had put my Haori back on, again, I just hugged my knees on the bedding and watched them. I was hungry...I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and even then it was just a few strips of grilled eel. Makai stood up, and began to walk over to me. I just whimpered quietly and hid my face in my arms and knees. He stood by me, though, and crouched down, holding a piece of meat the size of a remote in front of me.

"Eat it." he said sternly to me.

I didn't.

He frowned, and commanded again. "Eat it, now."

I still didn't.

He grunted, and I cried out as he grabbed me by the hair and jerked my head back. He forced my mouth open, the meat into my mouth, and once that was done he slapped me over the back of the head, standing up and walking back to the fire to talk with Hihebi.

"Damn woman." he muttered, sitting down and eating. The meat tasted good, they used spices on it too. I...didn't want to eat it, considering that meant I was obeying them, which I wasn't going to do. But my body needed it, and I knew better. I wasn't going to perish just to spite them. So I ate it quietly, tearing pieces off. When I finished I was very tired. I saw they were getting ready to sleep as well, they were taking what armor they had off, everything but their Hakama. I was barely awake when they approached the bed, I was already curled up and dead tired. I was hoping that when I woke up, I'd be in my home in my village, and not here.

(End chapter 2.)


	3. Chapter 3

---Good morning, Hana, meet Rain.---

The next morning, It was still dark. It was very early in the morning, too, so only a dim glow of blue covered the sky. I was warm, quite warm, actually. I didn't realise that it was body heat, at first, but I could have cared less at first. I moaned slightly, sighing quietly and stretching my legs and arms, anything I could stretch. I was a tiny bit dulled to being touched now, so while I was suprised, I wasn't horrified that two of Hihebi's arms were snaked into my Haori, though I was disturbed knowing he fondled me in my sleep. Ugh..If I ever got away from them I damn well would kill any snake I ever saw in my life. I carefully moved his arms out of my clothes, and checked to see where else I was being touched. The only other person touching me was Makai, and his hand was on my neck, his nose and mouth dug slightly into my hair. It was strange feeling someone breathing into your hair. I slowly--as carefully as I could--moved his hand from my neck and stood up. Hihebi and Makai were sleeping on either side of me so I was sandwitched inbetween them. I stepped lightly from them, on the soft dirt past the dying embers of the fire, and out of the cave. Once out of the cave, I gasped and broke into a run as fast as my feet could fly.

My breath burned my lungs, and my heart beat in my head instead of my chest. The morning was very cold which caused me to shivver as I fled. My feet were being cut on the small rocks of the road, but I didn't care, I ran! I ran through the forest as fast as I could. But to make matters worse, It began to rain. Within moments my clothes were sticking to my skinny, violated form, and my hair stuck to my head and forehead. But in an overwhemling sense of freedom while I bounded through the woods, my feet and legs becoming drenched with mud, I let out a happy/sad laugh, holding my arms out briefly. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I was away from there. 

Well, I was under that impression at least, until one of those familiar Throwing knives of Makai's sailed through my arm. I stumbled, but knew I COULD NOT STOP. So the fear riddled through my body once again gave me the energy I needed to run faster than I ever possibly could, I do believe even Makai had trouble catching up.

"NO!!" I shouted back at him, clearing the river in one leap. When I landed on the other side, however, I stumbled, falling and rolling. Makai leapt over the river, landing right behind me and sparing no time to grab me by the neck with a smirk. He loved a good chase, I could tell. He seemed even fiercer during a chase than he did in battle, I'd be willing to say.

As he lifted me into the air, he brought my face close to his and licked my lips, staring into my eyes.

"Not trying to run away, are we, Hana?" he growled at me, hand tightening. I whimpered, and then began to gasp as I wasn't getting any air. I couldn't breath!

"Ca--ckh--c-" I gasped helplessly. It was obvious that he was going to deprive me of air until I went unconcious, or worse, and take me back there. I couldn't let that happen though, no! In a sudden fit I began to thrash in his grip. He let out a hearty laughter!

I lifted my leg back, hitting him square between the legs. It hadn't been what I was aiming for, but there couldn't have been a better place to strike. Needless to say, he dropped me, and then dropped to his knees.

I have never been happier that he was a murdering sadistic MAN and not a murdering sadistic woman.

I took flight again, despite my legs aching and my lungs aching, I wasn't going to go back there for the life of me, that is just what they might take if I do! The road was nearby, I was sure of it. A left, right, no! I was sure I was lost until I heard the cry of a wolf. A wolf pack? I was keen to turn on a heel and head that way. I was chilled to the bone by the rain now, and my clothes felt so heavy, but still I was amazed how fast fear could make me go.

I bounded over a log, and scrambled over a couple of boulders, and with another short run, I slid to a stop on the main road. It was only for a second, and only so I wouldn't slip. He had caught up with me, I felt his foot meet my stomach. He kicked me square in the middle and sent me flying, and I hit a tree. I heard something crack and I was sure more than one rib was gone. While I gasped for breath that wouldn't come yet again, I held my stomach and coughed up a fit of blood. Oh, god, it hurt so much! My eyes watered with pain and I sobbed as he walked with rage towards me, his face was completely twisted with anger.

When he reached me again, the first thing he did was hit me. He curled a fist, thank god he wasn't wearing his claws, and he nearly misplaced my jaw. He hit me damn well until I was dazed and would surely have bruises the next day. Soon after, he went to grab his claws to do further damage. I was scared for my life, and I knew I had no chance against him, but..Then I remembered--wolves! Simple animals yet I was safer with THEM than I was with HIM! Surely they'd attack a prescence of evil rather than a pure soul?

So I ducked, slipping from under his arm. I took the libery to use my bloodied hand to scoop up some mud, and fling it at him. Surely god was watching over me--though I doubt that since this whole thing started in the first place--for it hit him straight in the eyes. He errupted into a fit of shouts and curses, but I was already long gone. My feet slapped against the muddy wet road, and blood was being washed from my injured face by the rain. Still - I was determined not to go back. Surely he'd kill me after what I had just did, and was still doing.

Then, I noticed a group of people up ahead. They looked like an odd group, consisting of a Demon in red, an oddly dressed human girl, a smaller demon, a woman, and a monk. They were holding odd contraptions above their head to stay dry, like an umbrella...but of a different material. I didn't have time to take down details though, I knew he was right behind me. So I shouted with all the breath in my lungs, enough to make my throat bleed.

"PLEEEAAASSSEEE! HELP MEEE!" I called. I had gotten their attention directly, and they began to run towards me as I ran towards them.

I felt relief wash over me, and my legs wanted to give out. I should have been unconcious already, but my mind was overpowering my body. I slipped in the mud again and fell down to my knees and elbows, and as much as I tried to get up my body would fail. When they reached me, the monk and the oddly dressed girl kneeled down to try to help me up. She went into her bag and began rummaging around for what I assume was medicine. 

The monk questioned me,

"Miss? Miss are you alright? What happened?" And I tried to give him as straight an answer as I could.

"De-Demon! I was his captive and everytime--" I had begun to say...then it hit me. The Samurai. He tried to help me, and all I did was make him lose his life. I knew nothing about these people, how strong they were. Now, you must keep in mind, MY mind wasn't so well anymore. What if they were in leagues with him? What if I was already in his grip again? 

I stared up at the monk in horror of this knew thought, and I pushed him away.

"NO!" I shouted, and began to stand up again. I gave a cry of pain at the horrendous pain in my stomach, and began coughing. A good amount of blood washed away with the mud and rain before I stood up again, and began to stumble away.

The monk caught my shoulders and said, "Please, stop! You'll kill yourself if you go any further just DON'T move!" yet I did. I thrashed and then tore from his grip, sobbing and limping--then running--away again. Everyone but the woman with the large weapon and the demon were chasing me.

They were fighting Makaitsume. Or, I thought they were, at least, but I heard the demon shout something, and when I glanced over my shoulder, Makai had jumped over them. Oh, god! He was coming after me still! I let out a shriek of terror! I ran faster! I saw someone ahead..Demon! A wolf demon! That explained the wolf's cry I had heard earlier. I sprinted towards him, holding my middle, trying to keep my broken innards from moving around too much. Thunder rolled across the sky and I ran to him. He gave me a look of suprise and simply stared. I heard the oddly dressed girl call to him.

"Kouga!! Don't let her get away, she's hurt!" and he reached out a pair of arms to catch me.

I panicked! HE was in league with them as well?! He grabbed me, holding me tighter than the monk did. I thrashed around, but was only hurting myself. I sobbed and shook my head again.

"Let me go! Let-- Please!" I pleaded.

"Woah, calm down damnit!" was all he replied with.

"Kagome, I got-- UNMPH!" Yes! I landed another kick sqaure in his jaw, enough to knock him over. I scrambled off of the road and back into the forest again, but not before another coughing fit. Blood stained the front of my clothes. I could hear them fighting Makai now, the clang of blades on blades, the rumble of a powerful demonic attack.

They were busy fighting, and, for the most part, I was safe. It didn't matter if I was or not, however, as my legs failed me now anyway. I fell face first onto the wet, red grass. I coughed slightly, resting for only a moment. I couldn't stand it..I couldn't...So I began to crawl away. My legs wouldn't work, I was killing myself. My arms worked however, so one agonizing pull by one agonizing pull, I dragged myself up until the river. I could faintly hear the sounds of battle still going on, but then, I could barely hear the rain anymore, barely feel it against my body. I was gasping for breaths still, my lungs were overworked and for all I knew, failing as well. I stared down into the water.

It looked..so serene. Like the calmest thing in the world. Despite everything that is and was happening. I sighed heavily, my breaths continuing to be rough and ragged. I felt like crying, but I was too tired to cry. Too tired...I felt my eyelids lowering, and I felt my conciousness slipping away. That is, untill my eyes snapped open at the ghostly whispers of water imps. Their hands pawed at my clothes, and before I could say anything before they dragged me into the water. I...I was captured again...?

I wanted to thrash from their grip, but all I could do was weakly beat my legs, and let the water invade my lungs. I had forgot about the water imps, how they wait for the perfect chance to pull a weak or unsuspecting prey into the water. I couldn't breath, but, somehow I was happy. I didn't want to die, I wanted to live.

That was when he appeared again. As I was staring up at the surface of the water, I could see him as he splashed through the water, many lacerations on his face and chest. He looked angry. Not furious, but just angry. He reached out a hand to me as he swam towards me, and I hesitated at first, before I came to my senses and gagged on the water, the last of my air floating to the surface. I squinted my eyes to the stinging of the cold water and with the one arm that was free, my mouth formed the words "Help" and I held it out to him.

Things..were so...Difficult. He reached me in time, and he grabbed my hand, his metal claws cutting into my arm. I was numb all over, So cold, I didn't feel it. He pulled me towards him and wrapped an arm around me, using his other hand to slice away at the imps. They retreated, rather losing a meal than their lives. I was barely concious so I don't remember much. I remember feeling him drag me to the surface, I remember him pulling me out of the water. I remember a beating pressure on my chest, and that was the last thing before I fell unconcious again.


	4. Chapter 4

---It's for your protection, and my pleasure.---

"Uhhnn...Nn...Uh?" I moaned quietly. I felt...good. I expected to feel in pain, considering what happened last night, but I didn't. I was still sore but not in pain, and I was warm again. I was still tired, though, so I opened my eyes the smallest amount. I was...I was..._back in the cave._ I felt my face melt into one of sadness and dismay at this, and I closed my eyes again, whimpering quietly. Oh, god, I'd never get away.

"Finally. You've been sleeping for 3 days straight." I heard Makai said, seeing him sitting right beside me. I was just then that I realised I was resting my head in his lap. I didn't say anything, and I didn't make any noise. I felt him petting my hair, his metal claws that he was still wearing catching my clothing once in a while. Oh wait, That wasn't clothing, those were the blankets. I blushed at the fact that I wasn't wearing any clothes, and I hugged myself.

Makai laughed quietly. "Your clothes were too destroyed to wear. Hihebi is out getting you some more right now..." He said quietly, moving his hand up and down my back now. His hand moved down a little more, and he sighed, running his fingers over the crevice of my behind, and then between my legs. I protested, closing my legs tighter and lifting my head. He chuckled quietly, and I could feel his grin on me.

"You should know by now that you have no say in the matter. If I want you I will have you, willingly or by force." he said to me, removing his metal claws and tossing the blanket over me, away. Those words hit me full force, causing my legs to loosen, and my eyes to open just a little wider. He chuckled again, and undid the straps of his armor. He removed the metal plates from his waist and tossed them aside, next came his torso and shoulder armor, followed by the unstrapping of his weapons. Once he was down to just wearing clothes, he moved me into a different position so I was laying on my back, and he was towering over me, looking down at me.

I closed my eyes, giving a shuddering sigh and turning my head. I didn't say anything, I didn't plead for him to stop. There wasn't much sense in doing that since I knew he wasn't going to. I felt him move his hands up my thigh, then my waist, and stop to massage my breasts. I gave him a pitiful look and said,

"Just get it over with..please." because I didn't want to be felt up by him. That might had been the wrong thing to say, though, since he squeezed my breast painfully, and on purpose before he went to undo his Hakama. I can't say he looked angry, his expression was hard to describe. It looked determined, if I had to place a word on it.

He leaned over me, spreading my legs and wrapping them around his waist. He was already hard, and he pressed the tip of his shaft against my entrance. He paused at the gasp I let slip out, and now I found myself staring him in the eyes. He smirked, knowing he had my attention, and with one thrust he was in. My eyes snapped shut and I let out a small squeaking sound, biting my lip. It hurt, it did. He went out, then thrust back in, then out, then in. It hurt each time, and he was enjoying it. I think he took pleasure most in the whimpers I was giving with each time. Though when "it" happened, and I lost my virginity for good, I let out a louder whimper, tears streaming from my eyes, blood was spilled on the blankets. He let out a vicious growl, and gruff laughter. My tears were not from the pain, though, but simply from the fact that I would never be able to get it back for as long as I lived.

Soon, Hihebi had returned holding bloodied women's garments in his many hands, which he had no doubt killed an innocent woman for. I saw him standing at the mouth of the cave, watching us. It disturbed me--like everything else that had happened so far--but Makai didn't seem to mind at all which only made things that much scarier. I could feel a cold sensation in the pit of my stomach which I knew was my sense and need to escape coming back for another round. Things seemed so hopeless, yet for some reason, I kept having this feeling that I needed to fight back.

As he continued on, I felt my temperature rising, pleasure began to take over pain. The fact that he was running his hands all over my body might have helped, though. Over my thighs, my breasts, my neck, my face, as if he was making a permanent imprint of me on his mind. I was beginning to reach my peak, and I was praying to GOD I didn't do what I was about to do. It was a sickening idea. Luckily, though, he finished before me. Unluckily, however, he didn't bother to pull out before he came. I gasped, panting and closed my eyes, whispering a small

"Oh god..." to think that...No, no.

When he was finished, he pulled out and backed away from me, tying his Hakama again and leaving me sprawled out on the bed, naked and worn out from what had just happened. He put everything back on, smirking and turning around.

"I'm finished with her for now." he told Hihebi, giving the snake demon permission to do what he wanted with me. Pulling one of the unsoiled blankets over me, I shut my eyes, tight. Makai slipped on his claws, and headed for the mouth of the cave.

"I'm going out for a little while, to hunt." he mentioned, waving.

Hihebi snickered, waving with three of his six arms.

"Seeya." he called, before turning to me and walking over. He tossed the beautiful blue and green Kimono to me, a depiction of an old story involving a crane and the moon on the back of it.

"Come on, get up, wench. We're going down to the stream so you can wash that." He grinned at me. I was, truly, suprised that he didn't try another sexual exploration on me. But it occured to me, maybe he was saving it for down by the stream.

Still, I felt uneasy enough knowing I would be wearing something that someone else was killed for, so wearing something with that person's blood on it would be too much. So I gathered the clothes and stood up, heading for the exit of the cave.

"Feel grateful that i'm doing this, I could be out hunting with Makai now and just make you wear them bloodied, but It'd be a pain catching you again later." Hihebi muttered. His hand had found my bare bottom, and was feeling it. I knew better now, so I let him feel it. If I refused, knowing how his mind worked, i'd be in for some kind of punishment for disobeying. I did give a small shudder, though. I'd never get used to it.

I felt very akward being forced to walk through the forest naked, so all I could do was hold the clothes over myself, smearing blood on me. I could wash up at the river, though. When we arrived at the river I saw the same water imps that had pulled me in before, they were leering at me as well, but saw Hihebi and fled. I crouched down on some flat rocks, and began to wash the clothes. The water was cold, so I would need to hurry if I was to wash up. All the while Hihebi was sitting cross legged by the rocks. He was sitting in the same position he was by at the rocks, and this time he had pulled out a monk's pipe and was smoking, blowing certain shapes in the air.

I contemplated wether I would be able to run fast enough from him or not. While I was in the water, I pretended to wash my legs and other parts of my body that weren't dirty while I stretched. Most of my muscles still had a dull ache. I sighed lightly, gathering that I wouldn't be able to run fast enough. I'd just be caught, again. So I climbed out of the water, shivvering at the air.

"Oi, hold your arms up and spread your legs, i'll dry you off."

He told me, not wanting to waste time waiting for me and the clothes to dry. I did as I was told, and blushed again. 'I hope no one is watching...' I thought. It was embarrassing! Hihebi stood up, walking over to me. He put four of his six hands together, and did the same thing earlier, and he shot flames from his mouth. The flames were very hot, though they weren't close enough to burn me, that is until Hihebi turned up the flames. I felt them lick against my side and the side of my breast, and I shrieked, crumpling like paper and holding my middle, wincing. 

Hihebi stared, smirking.

"Whoops." he muttered, and he began to dry the clothes the same way. I looked at my slightly blackened side and limped over to the water. I was about to get in when Hihebi caught me by the air, pulling me back.

"Ah! Don't you dare, I just cleaned you off and you want to go back in? How stupid are you?" he asked, running his nails down my burnt side. The pain, Oh god it hurt so much! I let out a scream, and he stopped, looking satisfied.

"Mmm. You have a lovely voice, you know." he muttered, snaking his tongue into my mouth, and giving me another rough kiss. He let me go, after that though, and I held my side again. He tossed the clothes at me and folded all arms, staring.

"Dress yourself, so we can return. No doubt Makai has come back already." He ordered.

I did as I was told, but was wincing and taking small gasps the whole time, my whole side hurt with contact or when I moved. Still, the silk cloth felt good against the rest of my skin, and I was glad to have some sort of pleasure now. Once I finished putting everything on, I was led back to the cave, limping beside Hihebi. On the way back, I asked,

"..H...Hihebi...Where did you get these clothes?" and stared at the ground that passed beneath my feet. Hihebi smirked, uncrossing his top arms and crossing them behind his head.

"I killed a lady and her guards for them, where else?" he muttered, and seemed to reminisce.

"I got to burn the soldiers alive and watch them flail on the ground like a fish out of water. I had to kill her with my sword, though, because I couldn't burn the clothes. Che. Probably the wife of some warlord by the quality." he bragged on.

I listened to the story, and when he finished I covered my ears with the oversized sleeves that went past my fingers, and I shuddered quietly, closing my eyes. I could almost see the battle in my head, and hear the screams as they died. Hihebi put a hand on my chin, forcing my gaze to look at him.

"And do you know the best part? She was pregnant. She muttered a curse on me as I killed her guards, so I killed her child in her womb, first." he laughed menacingly. I cringed, jeking my head away from him. I was ashamed now to wear these clothes, but then, since this whole thing started I was ashamed of many things. Tonight, I would pray for the souls that were killed because of my recklessness.

When we arrived back at the cave again, however, Makai was not there. Hihebi made me wait outside while he checked the cave, then he came outside again, ruffling his hair.

"Hnn. I was sure he'd be-- Makai! You're late, we got back before you did." Hihebi said, turning and looking at Makai as he was running towards us. He had his claws out, bloodied, and a furious look on his face. He looked injured, too, a piece of shoulder armor was shattered and his right arm was torn to bits. He didn't stop, and simply ran past us and shouted,

"GRAB HER, FOLLOW!" with a growl. Hihebi, frowning, scooped me up in four of his six arms and took off. Their pace was much faster than mine, so most of the time I kept my eyes shut. I heard a shout from above, and the next thing I knew I was thrown from Hihebi's arms, hearing a loud crashing and seeing what looked like a very large piece of wood cutting in front of us.

I landed in some bushes, letting out a small cry of pain, all of the motions weren't doing ANY good for my burn wound. I felt a beast land beside me, and a pair of arms loop under mine. I was pulled onto the beast, and the woman that had thrown the large boomerang, which she pulled out of the ground, said,

"Kirara, let's go!" and to my dismay, we rose from the ground, quickly. I wasn't so fond of heights, so I ended up clutching the large animal's fur between my fingers, shivvering. The woman that I would come to know as Sango pat me on the shoulder, looking behind her at Hihebi and Makai who were left far behind on the ground.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." she said, smiling at me. My mind was a bit clouded, so while I felt my heart nearly bursting with joy and relief, I just gave a small smile, closing my eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

---Free?---

A short while later, we finally landed again. We had to be miles away from the home of Hihebi and Makai, as well as them. We landed in a small clearing in the forest, at a camp. Sunset was approaching so they had lit a fire already. When the beast landed, Sango's friends came to meet her. I slid off of the beast, my legs folding beneath me so I fell to my knees, clutching my side through the cloth. Sango slid off of the beast, and in a flame it had turned into a small Neko! Sango put her hands on my shoulders and asked,

"Are you alright?" with a worried tone. I nodded lightly, smiling at her as my eyes watered.

"Yes, Yes i'm fine, I'm just not--not used to flying."

I realised, now, that this was the group from earlier, before I almost drowned. They had just saved me from Makaitsume and Hihebi...Maybe they weren't in league with them afterall. The oddly dressed one, as I now know to be Kagome, knelt down beside me and moved the cloth aside. She grimaced at the burns, and looped one of my arms around her neck, standing up.

"Come on, i'll put some ointment on that burn." she said. The Monk, Miroku, helped her by looping my other arm around his neck. They brought me to the fire to warm up, and then I was told to remove my top and lay face down on the ground. I did, and I recieved ointment for the burn. Sango sat on my other side and we talked.

"Who were those demons?" She asked. I sighed just slightly, shaking my head.

"I don't know. I was captured by them when I was looking through a battle field, they had slaughtered a whole army of men." I told them.

"The one with the Metal Claws calls himself Makaitsume, and the one with many arms is called Hihebi." I added. Sango nodded. She then asked quietly,

"If you don't mind sharing, what did they do to you? It would help, to know how dangerous they are if we're to fight them again." She told me. I inhaled sharply at the stinging sensation on my side. I closed my eyes slightly, staring at the ground with a scared, and sad expression on my face.

"They...they captured me. They help me captive...Raped me...Beat me and burned me. They like to hunt, but run away, too..I..." I sniffed quietly, feeling my eyes welling up as I thought back on the incidents. Sango looked at me, patting my head gently.

"It's alright, you don't need to share anymore. That's all I needed." she said and comforted me. I nodded slightly. Kagome spoke,

"Alright, you can put your top back on now, I'm finished. The wounds should be healed by tomorrow, it's a strong ointment Kaede gave me. Also, the one with the claws, he had a shard buried deep in his chest." She said to Sango.

I sat up, doing my Kimono again. When I finished, the Monk, Child, and Demon walked back over and sat down around the fire as well. I looked at Inuyahsa, and asked Kagome,

"Why do you travel with demons?" I asked. Inuyasha glared at me, taking offense, and I winced, closing my eyes. Oh, this was just perfect. I had been scared of demons before, and now I was even more scared of them. Kagome waved a hand and glared at Inuyasha, who crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, and yelped when the Monk hit him on the head with his staff.

"Inuyasha, can you not see that this poor girl is scared enough as it is?" he scolded, moving over to me.

"She has been through a terrible ordeal, and then you go and scare her. Don't worry, Inuyasha is only a half demon and simply has a bad temper." Miroku said, smiling at me. "He's harmless, though." he told me. What I felt next, was the Monk's hand rubbing my bottom, as I wasn't aware he did this all the time. I had a flashback when this happened, and as I turned a horrified face to the Monk, I saw hihebi sitting there, Leering and reaching for me. I screamed, leaning away from him and using one arm to cover my head, the other to cover my body. Miroku fell back, looking worried towards me, as well as scared.

"GRR. MIROKU, YOU IDIOT!" Sango shouted, standing up and clenching her fists at him.

"I'm sorry! It has a mind of it's own!!" he pleaded. Kagome wrapped an arm around my trembling shoulders, frowning at Miroku.

"Don't worry, it's alright, you're safe! No one will do anything to you, Miroku is just a bit Leacherous." She explained. I just gave a whimper and a small nod and let my body shake it out.

So, after the commotion died down, We all ate, and we all slept. I slept close to the fire with the other women, and the Monk fell asleep upright close to the fire as well. The small fox demon, who I now knew as shippo and had become friends with, was sleeping ontop of the odd contraption called a 'Sleeping Bag' Kagome was letting me use. The Neko Demon was sleeping with the demon hunter, and the Half-demon was sleeping in a tree.

As I slept, I began to dream. Often times I didn't remember my dreams. It started out well...but..it didn't end that way. As it started, I was standing in the field. The one where I first met them. It wasn't filled with bodies, however, instead it was filled with the farmers from my village. I was working beside them, and I waved to them, they waved back. I paused and dropped the tool I was working with and walked to the main road, for I had heard a strange noise. I saw a log in the middle of the road, and I paused in front of it, looking around.

My hands clutched the blankets, and I whimpered again quietly, my face twisting into one of fear. The skies turned red, and as I turned back around, the fields were on fire, and there _they_ were again. Hihebi was spitting flames from his mouth, and slashing the elderly and young apart. Makai held up a person on each claw, shouting and throwing them onto the fire. As he plunged his weapons into another person, he looked straight at me, smirking with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Forever, Hana, My pet!" he called. I looked down at my feet, only to see the bloodied clothes and the body of a murdered unborn infant wrapped in them. I heard a woman scream, and I shrieked, myself, jumping back from the dead infant. I turned around, and saw Makai standing in front of me, blood splattered on his face.

"You stand between destiny and chaos. One side leads to certain destruction, and the other leads to a life of emptiness." he told me.

"Which do you choose...?" he asked me. I looked behind me, at the wall of complete darkness, then at him. I don't know why, but, I reached my hand out to him, and just before I was about to place it on his chest, I woke up. Shippou was holding my hand with both of his, and it was merely inches from the fire.

"Wake up!" he told me, panting. I pulled my hand back, covering my mouth with my sleeve and staring at him, everyone else was asleep. "What-..."

Shippou sighed, patting a stray hair back into place on his head.

"You were having a nightmare, and you were reaching into the fire!" He said, yawning and rubbing his eyes, walking over to Kagome, and laying down on her sleeping back. I gave him a small apologetic smile, nodding.

"I'm sorry, Go back to sleep." I told him. He didn't need to be told twice. Still, I stood up, and walked from the campfire. I stopped just 15 feet from it and looked up at the moon. Hana. That..was my name. It was frightening to think that I didn't know who he was talking to at first, I hadn't heard my name in so long.

Something of more importance bothered me though. He...I...I was choosing him. I looked down at my hand, flexing it a few times with a mournful sigh. I had chosen him, rather than the darkness. My fingers trembled, and then my arms, as well as my shoulders, and my tears fell to the ground, and I gasped softly. What did this mean, my choosing him? What? I think I know. It's why I was crying. I walked to the nearest tree, and I leaned against it, hugging myself, seeking consolation. I loved him. After everything that happened, after EVERYTHING that was done to me, how this started, how he felt towards me at first, and how I felt towards him, It was tearing my heart apart. The sadness was just too much.

Even though he wasn't here, I knew...I knew that I wasn't free. I would _never_ be free from him, no matter how many miles away I was from him. I sobbed quietly, and I turned, almost silently escaping into the forest. I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to leave. I wanted to find a nice hole and curl up in it. My mind was filled with thoughts I didn't want to think, my heart, poisoned with both love and sadness. After a good 15 minutes of running, I paused, leaning against another tree. While I didn't realise it until now, Makai had taken me away from a life that was always the same. I had no doubt in my mind that I would have done the same thing each day until my last breath.

I felt a gust of wind behind me, and I heard a familiar sound of metal clinking. I froze, I knew who was behind me. I turned around, and my eyes set upon Makai's familiar face. His image just brought another round of tears on, in the form of two single streams. I shook my head, and walked towards him, sniffling. His armor was still incomplete and shattered, and being a demon he had healed up well, except for a scar that now resided on his neck. Claws on his hands at his sides, he frowned, watching me approach.

I went to him. Things made sense, yet they didn't, and my body was acting of it's own accord. My mind was going a different direction, but my body was following my heart. I stood in front of him, staring down at his chest, and I raised my arms to lock them around his neck. I was grateful for the rescue by Sango, but, it was for nothing. I knew now where I belonged. I nestled my head between his neck and shoulder, still trembling slightly. It worried me that he didn't do anything for a moment, he just stood there and let me hug him, but after a moment his chest rumbled softly in an exhale, and he wrapped one arm around my waist, picking me up. He walked forward, and then ran.

I don't know where we were running to, but It wasn't the same direction that the cave was. I clung to him and looked over his shoulder, cherishing the feeling of his arm around me, the knowledge that I was wanted, that I was loved. There was no greater feeling in the world. I'd forgiven him by choosing him, I knew that now. I don't know if he would change his ways now, or if he would go on slaughtering and killing, and hunting humans. Maybe, I hoped. This seemed like a fantasy, in my mind, that he was a prince that had just rescued me from my own self demise. He was my Lord, and I was his Lady.

I raised my head a little, squinting my eyes to the wind and my hair whipping around my face, and I whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He slowed down his running, and it took him a minute to fully stop. Still holding me, he walked to a nearby tree, and stood in front of it, setting me down. My back was to the tree, and he was pinning me yet again. This time, though, my hands were in his, and he was staring me in the eyes. He looked confused, not angry anymore.

"You could have run."

"But I didn't.." 

"_Why_?"

"...Because..."

"..."

"...I love--"

Before I could finish that sentance, he kissed me. It was a soft kiss, not like the crushing ones that I had been given so far. It was gentler - Genuine. This time, I kissed _back. _His hands tightened around mine, and I tilted my head back since he was at least half a foot taller than me. My eyes closed, but his stayed open, staring at me as if trying to figure out what was wrong with me, why I had chose him. He broke the kiss, though, and I felt his body pressing against mine, crushing me against the tree. I gasped for air, not being able to breath! I could see over Makai's shoulder, and there was Hihebi again, looking extremely angry. He had marks from Makai's claws on his face, and he was panting. His upper arms were locked around Makai's neck, and his middle arms were pushing his body against mine. His lower arms had Makai's hands, preventing him from attacking. Hihebi hissed at us, glaring at me. "Traitorrr Makai! I'll rape and kill her when I'm finished killing you!" He hissed.

Hihebi tore Makai from the tree, causing me to inhale a rasping gasp. Everything blacked out for a moment and I fell to the ground, dizzy and disoriented, panting. Hihebi turned, Makai turned, and they were facing each other again. Before I knew it weapons were clashing, fire was swirling. Hihebi spat fire at Makai, catching a bit of his clothes on fire, which Makai promptly ripped off, so his side was open for an attack. Makai, in turn, Tossed two Throwing knives at Hihebi, catching one in his neck and the other in his collarbone. Hihebi quickly ripped them out and slashed his sword at Makai again. Makai got caught in the shoulder, but instead of backing off of the blade, he advnced toward Hihebi making the sword go all the way through and show on the other side. With a vicious snarl, he locked his hand around Hihebi's bleeding neck and slammed him into the ground. Almost immedietly, Hihebi ripped his sword from Makai's shoulder causing him to roar in pain, and then, he flung it at me! I was too slow, too dizzy to dodge it. He had bad aim at the position he was in though, so as the sword entered my stomach, to the far left, I felt it break one of my ribs in two, and the sword pierced the wood behind me. Gasping, out of shock, I stayed absolutely still. My eyes were wide, my mouth was open, and my trembling hands hovered just above the blade.

Makai snarled, his hands squeezing tighter around Hihebi's neck. Hihebi had been cackling up to this point. Now, his arms all grabbed Makai, lifting him up and tossing him above. He only went a few feet, but it was enough. Hihebi rolled out from under him, jutting a leg out and stopping himself. 

Makai twisted his body, almost as a feline would, and managed to land on two feet and a hand. The second he touched down on the ground, however, he was enveloped in flames. Makai roared in pain and fury! Hihebi stopped his stream of flame for a moment to observe his work with a vicious grin. His white hair was out of place, covering his face, one eye peeking out from beneath his bangs. His pupils were extremely narrowed, showing just how much sanity was left intact, if he ever had any to begin with.

His burning opponent's claws being scratching at the ground in a flurry of attacks, flinging dirt everywhere. Most of it, though, he piled on himself. It was to put out the fire, of course. Most of his clothes were burned away by now, but there was enough for him to remain decent. The moment his stopped his attacks, panting, burnt, and injured, Hihebi was right there.

Hihebi clenched all fists, and began his own attacks. He just hit Makai over and over, six fists taking turns beating him. He was so zoned in on this task, he had completely forgotten about Hana, who was slowly bleeding to death, and he payed no mind to the many wounds he was recieving from Makai, who was slashing at him every chance he got.

Hihebi's punches sped up. They moved up towards his face, and with one mighty punch, there was a crack, Makai screamed in pain, and flew a good 7 feet away before crashing into the dirt. His jaw was displaced, broken. For this reason his mouth hung open and blood dripped almost constantly from his mouth. He struggled to stand again, and it was slow.

Too slow.

Hihebi laugh maniacally. He pounded over to Makai and jumped, flipping forward and landing on his back. Four arms pinned Makai's arms and legs, and his last pair of hands ran over the burns covering his back. Makai could only groan weakly. He was near death, he knew it. He couldn't even wish for Hihebi to end it quickly, though, because of his broken jaw. In as much pain as he was in, however, his eyes wandered over to the now unconcious Hana.

He didn't know if she was dead. She looked dead, how pale her dirty face was. His eyes burned with rage toward Hihebi, widening as he gurgled in pain when Hihebi dug his claws into the burnt part of his back, grabbing the black and red skin. He pulled.

Makai did what sounded like a scream, although it was more of a groaning gurgle because of how much blood he was choking on. Hihebi pulled on the strip of skin, revealing blood and the top layer of muscles below. It was unbearable pain, and when Hihebi finished, he was nearly unconcious, or dead.

Hihebi cackled again, lowering his head and whispering in Makaitsume's ear. "You know...I don't think i'll kill her. I think I'll keep her as my pet. Haa..Yes. I'll keep her as my human pet and do everything you wouldn't let me do to her before. Every. Day." He smirked. Makai struggled to look at Hihebi, his narrowed and pained eyes saying it all.

Over my charred beaten and broken body.

Hihebi grinned, patting Makai on the head before raising his hands above his head. "Don't worry, She'll die soon enough. In about 50 years i'd say." he muttered. Smirking, his eyes widened in an ever-insane look, and his brought his claws down straight into Makai's back. Grabbing onto his spine, his body did all sorts of strange things. Hihebi moved his hands in opposite directions, snapping his spine. Makai gurgled, then fell silent. Dead.

Hihebi stood up, sighing slightly and hiccuping giggles. This was like a birthday, to him. He trailed over to Hana and crouched down, bringing his face close to hers, and tilting her head up with a bloodied finger. "...Hm...Dead. What a pity.." he muttered. He stared at her for what seemed like the longest time, trying to decide what exactly made her so special. Then another smirk made it's way onto his face, even bigger than the last.

As he clasped his hands around the dead woman's head, he forced his tongue into her mouth, stealing one agonizing, sickening kiss from the dead lips. When he stood up, though, he held her head by grabbing a handful of hair, his lower set of arms yanking out his sword. One swift swipe, and blood gushed everywhere, and poured over her body as she was decapitated. Standing up straight, he held her head up, grinning at the calm expression. "Awwwwww. She looks so peaceful. It's disgusting." He mentioned.

"Hi...hebi...Put..her DOWN." Came Makai's voice suddenly. Hihebi turned, a curious expression on his face as he lowered her head. Makai was still dead, his spine protruding from his back, his eyes still wide with shock. "Put her down, Damnit! Fucking snake!!!" his voice sounded agian. While his voice was apparent, his body did not move. Hihebi frowned, raising the head, and with a snarl he threw it at the body. Hana's head bounced and rolled away into the bushes, Hihebi shouted furiously, "SHUT UP, MAKAI. I KILLED YOU!" he growled.   
...

...No voice this time.

Hihebi stared angrily for a few minutes, then straightened up, licking blood from his fingers. "Hnn. Odd. I guess i'm going crazy." he muttered. Turning, he walked away from the scene, kicking dirt on Hana's decapitated body in disrespect. The only parting gift he left with the dead, a simple chuckle, and the words...

"How Delightful."

The end.


	6. Alternative Ending

"You could have run."

"But I didn't.."

"_Why_?"

"...Because..."

"..."

"...I love--"

Before I could finish that sentence, he kissed me. It was a soft kiss, not like the crushing ones that I had been given so far. It was gentler - Genuine. This time, I kissed _back. _His hands tightened around mine, and I tilted my head back since he was at least half a foot taller than me. My eyes closed, but his stayed open, staring at me as if trying to figure out what was wrong with me, why I had chose him. He broke the kiss, though, and I felt his body pressing against mine, crushing me against the tree. I gasped for air, not being able to breath! I could see over Makai's shoulder, and there was Hihebi again, looking extremely angry. He had marks from Makai's claws on his face, and he was panting. His upper arms were locked around Makai's neck, and his middle arms were pushing his body against mine. His lower arms had Makai's hands, preventing him from attacking. Hihebi hissed at us, glaring at me.

"Traitorrr Makai! I'll rape and kill her when I'm finished killing you!" He hissed.

Hihebi tore Makai from the tree, causing me to inhale a rasping gasp. Everything blacked out for a moment and I fell to the ground, dizzy and disoriented, panting. Hihebi turned, Makai turned, and they were facing each other again. Before I knew it weapons were clashing, fire was swirling. Hihebi spat fire at Makai, catching a bit of his clothes on fire, which Makai promptly ripped off, so his side was open for an attack. Makai, in turn, Tossed two Throwing knives at Hihebi, catching one in his neck and the other in his collarbone. Hihebi quickly ripped them out and slashed his sword at Makai again. Makai got caught in the shoulder, but instead of backing off of the blade, he advanced toward Hihebi making the sword go all the way through and show on the other side.

With a vicious snarl, he locked his hand around Hihebi's bleeding neck and slammed him into the ground. Almost immediately, Hihebi ripped his sword from Makai's shoulder causing him to roar in pain, and then, he flung it at me! I was too slow, too dizzy to dodge it. He had bad aim at the position he was in though, so as the sword entered my stomach, to the far left, I felt it break on of my ribs in two, and the sword pierced the wood behind me. Gasping, out of shock, I stayed absolutely still. My eyes were wide, my mouth was open, and my trembling hands hovered just above the blade.

Makai snarled in rage, and as he brought his claw down with all of his strength, he overpowered the four arms holding his claw, and plunged in into Hihebi's face, literally crushing his skull. The battle was over, just like that. One would think that a fight to the death would have been longer, yes? No. Makai walked over to me, crouching down and yanking the sword out. I of course cried out in pain, it hurt, a lot. He scooped me up into his arms and began to walk away from the battle scene, hardened eyes staring forward. His blood and mine mixed before it hit the ground, leaving a trail of it behind us.

I looked up at Makai, staring with a questioning expression, my grip on his clothes tightening a little. He didn't even need to look down to know what I wanted.

"...I love you too." he said quietly. A smile crawled out on my face, and I buried my face into his chest, which was missing the armor. It was then that I forever knew--

"Mama!" A young child called out, running through a garden and to a familiar looking woman sitting in a flower bed.

Hana looked up from her journal, smiling at the child. "Tsume, You're back!" she said, closing it and setting it down on the ground along with her quill and ink pot.

The child bounded over to her, and she picked him up, hugging him. "Mama, I met another demon today! He was my age!" exclaimed the half demon, having faint markings identical to his father's, and shoulder-length black hair kept in a high bushy ponytail.

"Yes, he did. If you remember that group from so long ago, it was that small Fox Demon." Makai said, walking towards the both of them. He wore bright red armor now, and black clothes under it. He still had his claws, with the exception of two more blades added on top. Otherwise, he looked the same.

Hana's eyes brightened, and she set little Tsume down. She wore a flowing red Kimono, and her hair had been grown out to her shoulder blades now. "Shippou! I was just writing down the story of how we met, how odd!" she exclaimed.

Tsume jumped up and down, tugging on her sleeve. "Yeah! Yeah! And I got to hang out with some of dad's soldiers, and hold a SPEAR!" he shouted.

Hana raised an eyebrow, walking over to Makai and hugging him, placing a hand on his chest. "Is that right?" she asked.

"Hana, he has to learn how to fight sometime."

Hana sighed a little, walking back to her journal and picking it up. "I'll be there in a minute, I just need to finish this story." she said, waving to her Husband, the Warlord, and her Son, the Warlord to be.

"As I said. Deception. I didn't now if I would go back to that cave or not. I didn't, and had I chosen to run from Makai I would have been thrown into certain Chaos. Love works in mysterious ways."

She closed the book, and walked back to her palace. Hana, the Wife of a Warlord, ruler of the Red claw soldiers.


End file.
